Hunger Pony Games: Heart Brings Hope
by TimX7
Summary: In a far away nation called Prancem, there is a annual competition that serves as a punishment for an earlier rebellion. It's called the Hunger Pony Games. But on the year of the 75th Games, President Snow wants something different. He moves the arena location to Equestria, where he abducts the Mane Six to enter the Games against their will.


I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Lauren Faust and Hasbro.

**Title: My Little Pony: Liberty is Freedom**

**Author: TimX7**

**Summary: In a far away nation called Prancem, there is a annual competition that serves as a punishment for an earlier rebellion. It's called the Hunger Pony Games. But on the year of the 75th Games, President Snow wants something different. He moves the arena location to Equestria, where he abducts the Mane Six to enter the Games against their will. Will Princess Celestria organize a counter attack and rescue the Mane Six?**

**Chapter 1: Invasion and Stipulations**

A white-blue alicorn stallion with a white mane and a snowflake dripping with a green substance as his cutie mark, Walked up to a podium using a microphone hooked up to the audio system. He tappe the the mcirophone a couple of times to see if it was on. Then he cleared his throat and prepared to speak.

"This year is the 75th Annual Hunger Pony Games. Not only that, but it is the third Quarter Quell!"

All of the citizens of Capitol City applauded, clapping their front hooves together. But he calmed them down to continue.

"As with every Quarter Quell, there must be a stipulation written by the first Game Masters. So here are the stipulations."

He used his magic to levitate the envelope labeled '75' and opened it. Clearing his throat agains he read the contents.

"To show that not only the Districts of Prancem, but other nations will fall to Prancem's military might, the President must choose another nation to invade. From there, six ponies of his or her choosing will be "reaped" into the Quarter Quell. Regardless of their gender. However, the tributes of Prancem must be selected from either new tributes of each District or from the pool of Victors of previous Games."

The President put the paper and envelope aside and continued his speech.

"So we have our stipulations for this Quarter Quell. Now I get to pick the nation of my choice. I, President Iciclanus Snow, choose..."

A map of the entire world unrolled and Snow had a unicorn Peacekeeper fire an arrow. It landed on its' mark a piece of land. Snow walked over to it with a smile, and read its' name.

"Our nation for this Quarter Quell is... Equestria! I hope that the Princess doesn't mind a lovely game of blood and death in her own nation."

The ponies applauded again, and they even started to chant his name...

"PRESIDENT SNOW! PRESIDENT SNOW! PRESIDENT SNOW!"

XXXXXXXXXX

In the Equestrian capitol of Canterlot, Princess Celestia was attending to her royal duties. That was until a white pegasus pony messenger entered the throne room.

"Your Highness!" he exclaimed. He removed his helmet and saluted her. "News from the Crystal Empire. There is an invasion: a messenger has arrived from the empire. Unfortunately he was mortally wounded and used his last strength to bring us this message. But the southern border of the empire has been invaded. The armies are gaining ground and they may not be able to repel the attackers. Shining Armor is leading them in battle but he may not be enough either. There is one other thing. The messenger said only thing before he died: Prancem."

Celestria looked absolutely horrified. She remembered Prancem of old. She remembered having to send forces to help with the rebellion at least seventy-six years ago. Prancem was a small bit of land that separated itself from the rest of Equestria. The President at the time was a unicorn with powerful dark magic. However he used that same dark magic to ascend himself to alicorn status. He was one of his best students next to Star Swirl the Bearded and Twilight Sparkle.  
However, his greed and desire to enslave his own people took over his mind. He enslaved the ponies of Prancem and separated them into twelve districts. However, he allowed those most loyal to him live in the Capitol City with him. There, they received everything from the Districts, barely leaving anything left to the ponies of the districts, with the exception of Districts 1, 2, and 4. No matter what the rebels and Equestrians did, their struggle was futile.

In a last ditch effort to protect Equestria from being enslaved, Celestria used her magic to separate the nation of Prancem from her nation. It was a tough decision, and Celestria regretted having to do that to the ponies of the Districts. She had left them to the hooves of a sociopathic, cruel dictator named President Iciclanus Snow.

"Now he has returned to take over our own nation." she thought. "Now I must fight back and this time our nation must not lose. Who knows what horrors he can do to my ponies?"

"Send word back to the empire." she ordered aloud. "Tell them that reinforcments are on their way. Then send for Discord. We're going to need his chaos magic."

"I'll have a messenger sent immediately, Your Higness." the guard replied. He saluted and then ran out of the throne room. Then, Celestria took a quill and paper and she wrote a hasty note.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_Please bring your friends to Canterlot immediately. I have an urgent matter that I need your help with and it is up to the Elements of Harmony to stop it._

Author's Note: Sorry if this is a short chapter, but I didn't want to continue it any further. So, in the next chapter, Twilight and the Mane Six hear Celestria's pleas for help. However they won't be able to do anything, when Snow sends a force to invade Canterlot.


End file.
